The Perfect Boy
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Hermione wonders what The Perfect Boy is to her. As time goes on, she can't seem to find the right one... please read and review.


The Perfect Boy

**AN/** One of my friends posted a bulletin about the perfect boy in his mind… and some how a plot formed. Ignores last few books, or at least doesn't really address them. Haha.

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing.

_Enjoy. _

**The Perfect Boy**

By ScreamForSOH

Hermione had always been the kind of girl to put her friends first, school work second and relationships third. And up until her final year at Hogwarts, she didn't mind that friends and school took up close to all of her time, but as weeks and then months passed, she found herself wanting someone special to call her own. During the year, she watched as girls in her class go from boyfriend to boyfriend, and complaining when they didn't have one. It was during a late night gossip session between the other girls in her dorm that Hermione found herself thinking beyond just a vague idea of having a boyfriend.

Lavender was perched on her bed, Parvati sitting on the ground in front of her prattling away the things that she disliked about her current boyfriend while Lavender plaited her hair. 'I just don't get it, he's always so clingy and needy when it's just us, but when his friends are there he treats me like trophy or something. Don't get me wrong, I love the attention and all the compliments, but it's not like they treat me as an actual person, or like I have an opinion, but he is really sweet when no one is around, too bad he is in Ravenclaw... makes it difficult to have any… quality time with him.' She grinned, while Lavender giggled at the innuendo.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the book she was reading. She was distracted once more when Lavender started to point out that at least Parvati had a boyfriend and started complaining about previous boyfriends she had had over the years. 'Now if I could pick and choose between different characteristics of each of them, I think I could have the perfect boy…' she continued to prattle off what she would keep, and who she would never even consider again. Hermione was ignoring her by this point.

Rummaging through her night stand, Hermione eventually found what she was looking for. In the bottom drawer was her journal from fourth year. Muttering the password, she flicked through until she found what she was looking for. At the end of that year she had written an entry pondering just what Lavender was talking about; what the perfect boy would be to her.

_**The Perfect Boy**_

_Imagine that._

_He will be a boy that will tell me I'm beautiful every time he sees me._

_He will be a boy that will touch my face when I'm sad._

_He will be a boy who will stay close._

_He will be a boy that will be there when I need him._

_He will be a boy that likes what I like._

_He will be a boy who won't take me too seriously._

_He will be a boy who won't take himself too seriously._

_He will be a boy that isn't ashamed of me._

_He will be a boy who will boost my mood._

_He will be a boy who will challenge me._

_He will be a boy who respects my opinions._

_He will be a boy who will just hold me when I need it._

_He will be a boy who is willing to admit he is vulnerable._

_He will be a boy who won't mock my insecurities._

_He will be a boy that won't hurt me._

He will be a boy that loves me.

_Imagine that._

_Not sure if I can._

Frowning, Hermione replaced the book into its rightful drawer before snugging down into her blankets. She was surprised how even back then she was so sure of what she wanted… and also how much she still wanted that same boy. She just couldn't figure out who that boy was. Soon she slipped into sleep, her mind wrapped up in finding that boy.

--

**AN/ **This is going to be a chaptered fic. Not sure how many chapters. Not many but. Try and guess who Hermione will end up with. If someone gets it, they get this entire fic dedicated to them. Haha.

Oh and who do you think that Parvati should be with?

Next chapter should be up in a few days.

xoxo


End file.
